When providing input to a device, it is desirable to ascertain, that the input has been provided as intended. Moreover, it is desirable that it not be cumbersome to ascertain that the input has been provided as intended. Currently, touch-enabled pads do not provide a way to ascertain that input to them has been provided as intended.